<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blue goggles by fallenspacegirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154852">blue goggles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenspacegirl/pseuds/fallenspacegirl'>fallenspacegirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attraction, Broken Bones, Choking, Chronic Pain, Dark, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, Hallucinations, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Hatake Kakashi is Not Okay, Heartache, Heartbreak, Love at First Sight, Murder, Night Terrors, Other, Ouch, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Protective Uchiha Obito, Psychological Torture, Romantic Soulmates, Seizures, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow To Update, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Strained Relationships, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Strangulation, Tongue torture, Torture, Uchiha Obito Needs a Hug, Writing on Skin, screams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:09:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenspacegirl/pseuds/fallenspacegirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaesa didn't believe in soul mates. She assumed that there weren't any since you couldn't even see what your soul mates name was-only they could, and you were only able see your name on them.</p><p>You'd imagine her surprise when a strange, masked man reveals that on the palm of his hand, was her name written in cursive. </p><p>Kaesa Hatake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Obito/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ATTENTION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am changing the whole concept of what I was originally going to do but I still have a somewhat general pathway that I plan to take as the original storyline. Yes, this is a Obito Uchiha love/soul mate story. I have changed the ages and they will be listed below! This story is about the slow buildup of trust and love between two weary, unsure, fucked people. I do take my time writing these stories and since I'm really lazy and unmotivated about 75% of the time, it takes me longer to finish the chapter, though once I've started it, I finish relatively quickly. I'd expect an update every month or so, it really all depends.</p><p>THE OFFICIAL AGES (for just naruto, not naruto shippuden):</p><p>Kakashi/Obito: 19-20<br/>
Kaesa/Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke: 16-17</p><p>!!!!! They are only 3-4 years apart!!!! I didn't want to make the age gap longer than that so 3-4 years is enough for me.</p><p>I made them older so that way they have more time to develop in the ninja school and that way the content is I guess more tied in with their ages. There isn't sex or anything like that with them, since they are still young, but there'll be inappropriate jokes sometimes here or there. I also did it so some of the audience won't feel as disturbed or uncomfortable, since when it's fast-forwarded to Naruto Shippuden they'll be 19-20 and then I will move into more serious, adult content.</p><p>ALSO:</p><p>Yes, Naruto and Sasuke are indeed soulmates, I was originally going to have them go with their canon wives but decided that since, well, I'm changing a shit ton of other stuff that I may as well throw a fun, super messy, sad, twist in the book as well. A lot of the plot will still be the same, about 80%, but my goal at the end still needs to be met and I'll need to twist and shape some of the story to form it comfortably. YES, some of the characters will act just a little differently, but my intentions are to make them FUNNY and WELL-LIKED so please just trust me when I say that it'll be interesting to say the least.</p><p>Anyways, thank you for reading this panic-y ramble of a mess and do find pleasure in the story that I'm throwing together like a good ol' sloppy joe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. PROLOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaesa was four when she realized she didn't have a mother or father like most children in her class. She had an older brother, Kakashi, and while he was for sure the best sibling she could've asked for, he couldn't completely fill the gap that was left by their pungent absence. The little girl had only asked one time why they didn't have parents, and if they did, why didn't they live with them. Kakashi only said how their mother died during Kaesa's birth (something he didn't blame her for) but was very quiet when it came to the topic of their father. Kaesa knew something had happened to her dad, but didn't understand what it was, and never asked Kakashi.</p><p>When most people found out she was the younger sibling of Kakashi Hatake, most were pleasantly surprised, especially his friends or older adults that her brother surrounded himself with. Kakashi had taken after their father with his looks and personality, being more calm and quiet, while Kaesa looked like their mother (something Kakashi would sometimes mention whenever she would bake or build stuff) and acted more like her as well. Her masked brother defined her as someone who was more bubbly and friendly.</p><p>She told him that he was a good listener (something that caught him in a pleasant hold) and that she really liked how he made pancakes, that the warm, mushy, sweet strawberries inside reminded her of home. Kaesa didn't understand why, but her brother had lowered (dropped) himself to the floor and pulled her to him, fingers fisted in her tiny, orange dress.</p><p>Mumbling--whispering how their mother taught him to make strawberry pancakes, since that was all she ate when she was pregnant with Kaesa. The younger Hatake said nothing and simply held Kakashi, with tiny, warm fingers spread out on his back, rubbing soothingly. (She later asked if he could teach her how to make them, saying that she wanted to make it a tradition.)</p><p>(He later cried while holding her in his arms as she slept.)</p><p>(She was awake.)</p><p>(He knows.)</p><p>-</p><p>Kaesa was five when she met her older brother's teammates (and unbeknownst to her, her soulmate.) He didn't talk about them that often, only when they really annoyed him, when he had to leave for a mission, or when she'd ask questions about them. It was pure luck, and a hint of fate (mostly skill) that she met them, considering her brother was private about them, even when it came to her. She could remember their reactions so vividly, how surprised they were by her outgoing personality when placed next to Kakashi's.</p><p>Little Kaesa was a pretty fast child, most would say. For somebody so meager, she easily was one of the fastest kids in the village, and right now she was proving herself by pumping those tiny legs into overdrive as she ran through Konoha. In her chubby, cute hands was carrying a grey and black bento box, though it was not hers, and rather her brother's, who had forgotten to take it with him when he went out to train with his team.</p><p>She was a pretty smart child, though her naturally upbeat personality hid the true, raw genius that made itself at home in her temple. Her older brother often wished he was like her, since he said she "had an unsuspecting mind, which made her more dangerous." While she Kaesa didn't understand entirely what he meant, she realized he was complimenting her, and so his words stuck. She knew that they'd be at the training grounds, since that's where most ninja worked on growing their physical strengths. He'd leave for about five hours, six at most, and she vaguely remembered saying most genin his age could only practice for about four to five hours, given that their bodies still needed proper rest and whatnot.</p><p>That would mean it would take fifteen minutes to go to and from the training ground he used, considering he'd always leave just as the hour started, and come home just fifteen minutes past four. With this in mind, she chose to go the second training ground, since the first was closest, and would only take ten minutes, while the second was right beside it, a little more tucked into the woods, easily giving it those extra five minutes.</p><p>When Kaesa ran past the first training ground, ignoring the incredulous and surprised stares she received from other teams, she just barely entered the next before seeing familiar striking, silver hair. Grinning, Kaesa gulped in a big breath and bellowed out, "KAKASHI!!!" Said man jumped a bit startled and turned around to see his stubby, little sister, sprinting at him with his all-to-recognizable lunch box, her right arm raised high up in the sky, waving at them excitedly.</p><p>His teammates were all watching in mute surprise as Kakashi (fondly) sighed and walked a few paces forward to close some of the distance. Minato wasn't too shocked, staring with a relaxed, fond smile. He had heard about the youngest female Hatake from her teacher, who stated that she was easily the most intelligent child in her class, besides the Nara boy, but did not apply herself for some unknown reason. Rin was in awe at the raw, stunning beauty that the small girl was (though a part of her was a tiny bit jealous) and smiled too at how adorable the child was. It was obvious she was related to Kakashi, probably his sister or cousin, though unlike him, she bore the widest grin she had ever seen, attracting and binding those who witnessed it. And as she became closer to the group, Obtio felt himself stop breathing. Though it was quiet and hardly noticeable, the silver haired man heard and peaked a small, sharp glance at the Uchiha. The ravenette's eyes were wide and doe-like, shock swirling and swishing in his dark orbs, and his lips were parted and unusually pale.</p><p>Kakashi noticed how Obito stared at his sister weirdly, or rather, how he stared at her arm--her hand. Her palm. The oldest Hatake almost wanted to say something, like "stop staring at my sister, weirdo" but for some, unknown, unexplainable reason, he chose not to say anything and instead turned to face Kaesa. Unbeknownst to them, Minato had seen the minute, yet important one-sided exchange. The yellow flash's smile turned into a smirk, eyes focused on Obito's cheeks, which were becoming a coral color. Obito wasn't that subtle, as he kept looking at Kaesa's palm, squinting and then rubbing his eyes before staring again in disbelief. Minato almost wanted to snort and laugh, maybe poke and tease the Uchiha boy before he'd get flustered and blow up, but respectfully chose not to. Because while he only saw open, soft, bare flesh that was the girl's palm, Minato knew Obito saw something else and it would take time to adjust to the sudden change in his life, and rubbing sand on his student's exposed form would not help.</p><p>Kaesa's eyes moved from Kakashi's for a split second, just to meet dark, onyx ones that halted her breathing, but it was enough for her to abruptly trip and fall flat on her face, the bento flying out of her hands and towards the once-in-awe team, their faces of pleased fondness turned into ones of startled, alarmed panic as they all ducked in time for the lunch box to smack right into a practice dummy, decapitating it. There was silence for a few moments as Team Minato stared in horror at what could've easily been one of them. Kaesa's head then popped up, blood dripping from her nose, covering her amused, smiling mouth and chin.</p><p>"Oops," she said sheepishly, not all that bothered by what happened. Kakashi facepalmed, eyes closed tightly and shoulders raised and tense. The older Hatake stood up, having fell from trying to not die, and crouched down in front of his younger sister, gripping her already awaiting hand and pulled her up. Once steady on her feet, they dropped their hands so Kaesa could dust her blinding, orange dress off, tiny hands going over any creases to smooth them down.</p><p>When she was done, she peered up to see that Kakashi's team was already waiting for her, two of three pairs of eyes happy and full of mirth. The last glance came from the the black haired boy with the bright goggles, who's eyes Kaesa couldn't determine, but decided that it wasn't a bad glance, since she felt strangely warm when he stared at her. Raising her hand, she waved at them (the burning stare she felt traveled from her face to her hand) and grinned. "Hi! I'm Hatake Kaesa and I'm five years old."</p><p>Minato stepped forward, mature face soft and welcoming. "Hello, I'm Namikaze Minato, their sensei." Kaesa's gaze turned from curious to mischievous once he stated who he was, though only Kakashi knew why, subtly snorting.</p><p>Rin followed her sensei's actions, though she waved back at the girl. "Hi! I'm Nohara Rin, Kakashi-kun's teammate." The short haired girl seemed to be the nicest and calmest one, aside from their teacher. Kaesa would most likely get along with her.</p><p>Lastly, Obito stepped forward but didn't wave, instead pointing his semi-gloved hand at himself, grinning with flushed cheeks and ears that had Kakashi narrow his eyes at. "I'm Uchiha Obito, the next Hokage!" The two calmer members hummed with fondness, not doubting him for a second, while the masked boy rolled his eyes. The blackette wanted to impress her, to see if she'd doubt him or not, just like most did. He felt nervous but kept grinning.</p><p>The four teammates watched Kaesa's grin become wider, a look of mixed awe and admiration blooming softly across her face, unintentionally spurring on the Uchiha's relaxing muscles. "That's so cool," she said, voice just above a whisper. She stared at him for a few more seconds before turning to her awaiting brother. "You have such an amazing team, nii-san."</p><p>Pride oozed down Kakashi's spine and settled in his hips, knees and toes at his sisters praise. He wouldn't outwardly admit it, but he agreed with her. In his eyes, he felt as though he definitely had the best team as well. Not replying to her statement he asked something else that was bugging him. "What are you doing here Kaesa? I thought Ghona was watching you." (He would have a talk with her babysitter later and ask if she could handle Kaesa or not.)</p><p>The silver haired girl's smile turned into a half-smirk, shoulders relaxing back cockily, obviously proud of herself. Minato could hardly contain his head shake and quiet snort. This girl is definitely a Hatake, he thought to himself. "I told her I was going to the bathroom, and once I felt her chakra move from the kitchen to the living room, I bolted," she half-answered, watching as her brother brought a hand to his tired face, pads on his fingers rubbing the knots out. "And you forgot your lunch nii-san, I wanted to make sure you had properly eaten.." she trailed off, eyes zoning in on the wrecked lunch box, starting to feel badly about the mess she made.</p><p>Rin watched the five year old, somewhat stunned that she was so..mature (smart?) for someone her age. She wondered what kind of genius-like children the Hatake's were breeding. She almost giggled at the thought, but then remembered that they were the only two Hatake's left now, and suddenly felt guilty at the thought of almost laughing. Obito kept his eyes on the girl's palm, staring with such a thoughtful face that Rin finally noticed, but like the other two, wasn't sure why he was looking at her like that. (She decided to ask him about it later.)</p><p>"We were just deciding where we wanted to go for lunch," Minato informed, half telling the truth, since it was originally only him figuring out where he wanted to go to eat. His students usually packed their own lunches and ate where they trained, but since Kakashi's sister popped up, he thought it'd do the Hatake's some good to socialize with people apart from each other. "Would you like to come with us Kaesa? My treat."</p><p>Glancing up, she met her brother's eyes and when she didn't find any sign of negativity in them, Kaesa turned back and smiled politely at the blonde Hokage."I'd love to!"</p><p>The five of them walked throughout Konoha, and while it was unspoken, the other three didn't say anything when Obito and Kaesa walked side by side, chatting about any and everything that came to mind, trailing a little behind the others. Minato, Kakashi and Rin exchanged looks, coming to the same conclusion.</p><p>(They didn't say anything when Kaesa unconsciously sat beside Obito.)</p><p>(Or when Obito shared his food with her.)</p><p>-</p><p>Kaesa was five and a half when she learned the traditional Uchiha clan dance. She was always fascinated by the idea of a clan; a large group of family members, spending time and living together, cherishing their waking moments with one another. Growing up, she only had Kakashi (and even with him around, it was still a little lonely) so it was just the two of them to do everything together. Holidays were pretty quiet and peaceful, and since they didn't have any family to spend it with, neither really decorated the house much.</p><p>She had gone to Obito and asked what it was like, considering he was in the biggest and well known clan in their village. He was surprised she asked that, since they never really talked about his lineage (something the genin was sometimes glad about) but told her anyways.</p><p>"What the Uchiha's do for traditions?" He repeated, blinking at the unsuspecting question. The two were out on the training grounds, watching as Rin and Kakashi sparred while Minato gave them each advice. Kaesa had made a habit of coming along with her brother now, four of seven days of the week, and would watch them train. "Like, what we do for holidays and stuff?"</p><p>Kaesa kept her eyes on the two fighting ninja, humming in affirmation. "Yeah, like do you guys do anything all together? Anything special and unique from the other clans?"</p><p>Obito ruffled his hair in thought, leaning his body back on his other hand. While he was a part of the Uchiha clan, he didn't really participate in their activities since he was more or less the black sheep of the family. Then as if a light sparked in his brain, he remembered there was one thing he did join in, that made him feel welcomed. "Oh! There's this old, dance we all do that came from my ancestors."</p><p>The five year old turned towards the boy sitting next to her. "A dance? Can you do it for me?" She grinned, moving to sit on her knees, neatly tucking her dress underneath them, pressing it into the dirt and grass they sat on.</p><p>The black haired ninja's face burned a obnoxious shade of coral as he stuttered, wracking his brain for excuses. But when he saw the excitement dancing in her deep, charcoal eyes, he couldn't find the heart to say no. "A-Alright, how about I teach you it?"</p><p>Kaesa shot up on her sandals, bouncing happily on her heels as she waited for Obito to stand up. When he did, he reached out to grip her hands, intertwining her small fingers with his slightly bigger ones. "Okay, so you always hold your partner's hands like this," he explained before starting to move. "Then when you lead, you step forward, as your partner steps back," he stated, and the two started moving, "as you're going, you pick up the pace and jump a little bit in your steps." They danced slowly before gradually picking up the pace, giggling and laughing as Obito twirled her around in a circle.</p><p>The pair danced like that, even long after the other teammates finished their fight, talking and giggling as they went. Kaesa gripped his fingers a little tighter, as Obito pulled her in closer. Eventually, they stopped dancing when they realized Team Minato was waiting for them--though one of three was not impressed, while the others were amused. As a group, they went to go and get their bento box's to eat before continuing to train. Walking behind them, Kaesa and Obito still held hands.</p><p>(She didn't want this to end.)</p><p>(He didn't either.)</p><p>-</p><p>Kaesa was six.</p><p>For the last part of the year, a war had been in motion, between all five of the countries, and it was especially close to Konoha. Anybody genin and up was recruited into it, immediately thrown in the vicious battle. That, unfortunately, included Kakashi and his team. They had left three days and were returning sometime today. And still, despite the day, Kaesa could not shake off the static buzzing around her.</p><p>Instead of giving into the weird feeling, she had walked throughout the village, planning the day full of fun activities as she headed for the gate. She wanted to greet and welcome them home, hoping to lift their spirits up after working so hard to protect their home. Especially Kakashi (and Obito) since he was finally starting soften up on his team. (He was finally starting to give in to liking them.) Her bright, baby blue dress fluttered as she begun to skip in hopes of increasing her speed without having to actually run. She never wore the color blue, since the color was too obvious, but today..she was drawn to it. It stood up brighter than her orange dress usually did.</p><p>Up ahead, she finally reached the big, wide open gates that were always welcoming. As she became closer, the feeling in the gut expanded and sunk sharply into her hips, becoming so full that it began to build up in her chest. Kaesa immediately spotted her brother's form and walked towards him. "Kakashi!!!" She chirped out, throwing both her arms up in the air, frantically waving them around.</p><p>Said man tensed up as he watched her approach him with sharp, raw pained eyes. Guilt and sadness spun in his chest and shoulders, tightening in his belly, making him nauseas. Kakashi knew his little sister was not an oblivious child, despite pretending to be, especially not when it came to the older sibling. She was always (freakily) able to tell when Kakashi was distressed in any way. (Maybe not too freakily, since their mother was like that too.) So when he sunk to his knees in front of her and painfully dug into her shoulders, with such a horrified look, Kaesa's smile dissolved into a flat line, the nerves in her stomach pounding now.</p><p>"Nii-san?" She mumbled, reaching up and gripping his arms lightly. Her brother didn't act like this that often, rarely putting his emotions out on display--never in public surrounded by other people that weren't her. Then, as if it hit her, she looked away from him and glanced up and looked at his teammates. Rin watched them with watery eyes, hands fisting the ends of her skirt as her entire body trembled. Her heart squeezed as she hiccuped quietly. Minato's eyes were shadowed so Kaesa couldn't see them, but he did place his hand on the brunette's shoulder, trying to ease silent comfort into her.</p><p>Kaesa's eyes frantically moved around as she looked for the one person (she'd been looking forward to seeing) that wasn't there. The nerves in her stomach shot up into her throat, clogging the ability to speak momentarily. Swallowing a few times, she cleared her throat a bit and faced forward. "Kakashi, where's Obito?" Kakashi's body flinched, the mask on his face scrunching up and twisting.</p><p>"Kaesa," he started, but stopped and pulled his sister in closer so they rested their chins on each other's shoulders. He did not want to see the look on Kaesa's face when he told her. "there was an accident on the mission," he paused, thinking of what had happened. "and there was so much happening and I'm sorry," he choked, eyes burning red, the new eye he received from his now dead friend aching in the socket, reminding him of his own mistake. "but Obito died. He was crushed underneath a boulder after saving me."</p><p>The buzzing Kaesa felt exploded and burned, and scorched her skin, making it raw and exposed and painful. Her tiny hands clenched the back of his shinobi vest, trying to keep her grounded and steady as everything beneath her crumbled and died. "It's okay nii-san," her vision became blurry and her throat closed up further, but she pressed on. "he died a hero. Obito is a hero. Obito was a hero. He was. He was," the salty tears leaked and oozed down her face, her senses becoming numb. "was. was. was. was. was." She hiccuped, repeating the word a few more times before all she could do was cry.</p><p>Then the cries turned into wails. Then they morphed into screams.</p><p>Guilt stung his entire body as Kakashi listened and held and cried with his sister. He would do anything to soothe her, to give Obito back to her. But he couldn't. All he could do was sit there, crying as the guilt became his bones, remorse for killing his little sister's soulmate on her sixth birthday.</p><p>(She never blamed him.)</p><p>(He knows.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>from this point on they'll be teenagers, no longer children. and its been a decade since obito and rin has died.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. BLUE ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Years passed since Obito had died—a decade to be precise. Ten, long, exhausting anniversaries on ten, solemn, hurting birthdays. Kaesa no longer cried over his death (or Rin's and Minato's) but on the same day, of every year, she sat in front of the tall, looming gravestone. She'd prop herself up against a tree that rested in front of it, humming in silence as she knit up an orange scarf (to match the other previous scarf's) that she never wore. Kakashi wouldn't say anything to her, only stopping by to feed her breakfast and lunch, since she refused to leave until the sun finished sinking. Some years later, long after he finally accepted what had happened, he would join her, leaning into one another in comforted, thoughtful silence. They never needed to speak, a mutual understanding between the pair of siblings that this was the one day where words didn't matter; wouldn't be useful in the situation because honestly, there wasn't anything to talk about anymore. (Except that Kakashi knew, and she didn't, and he didn't—couldn't tell her.)</p><p>(He'd watch them every year, not that they would ever know, not knowing how to feel.)</p><p>It took some time for Kaesa to bounce back, to fully (half) pick up the pieces that shedded and chipped off, but sometimes, just sometimes, when Kakashi would look at her in the corner of his eyes, he would see this painfully empty, dead, stare meeting his own tired glance, and wonder if she was completely there. (He never asked her, and she never told him.) Training to become a kunoichi definitely helped with the process, giving her motivation and ambition, she decidedly focused most of her time on. After joining the Ninja Academy, she gained a lot of various friends; different personalities syncing and humming with hers (though there were definitely some that clashed with hers), some people closer than others.</p><p>Her relationship with Kakashi had fluctuated immensely over the years, worsening briefly before getting drastically better. Most of it had to do with his inability to overcome his grief, especially when she would offer her shoulder and words and he'd decline, saying he was fine. It took her not talking to him for a while (which was somewhat mutual since he was in ANBU at the time) to realize that he did need help, otherwise he'd push his precious people even further away. His personality is what changed the most in the decade, as he was no longer so angry, seething, with consuming rage and chilling sorrow caused by their father's unethical death. She later watched him open up and bloom to his friends and peers, stabling and growing the jaded bonds he had, happy he was finally accepting what had happened, and ultimately forgiving Sakumo. Kaesa didn't need to forgive him; she grew up without a father and didn't lose one, so there was nothing to forgive in her eyes.</p><p>As for herself, Kaesa could say she hadn't changed too much, at least that's what her aniki told her in a passing moment during dinner. Kakashi informed her that she was still rather sneaky and playful, though her once minor temper (which he blamed Obito's influence on) spiked heavily as she became older. She supposed it was mostly because of how ninja were constantly dancing, tasting (fucking) the line that was metaphorically drawn between life and death, that formal and appropriate behavior was somewhat invalid to her now, and she wanted to act as freely as possible before croaking. Kaesa didn't want to be stuck up and posh with her soon-to-be fleeting moments, as they weren't given a lot of time to begin with.</p><p>-</p><p>One thought that still boggled and scraped in her mind, is how Kaesa became friends with Uzumaki Naruto. There wasn't really any spoken words between the two, nor any type of significant gesture or epiphany either, it sort of just happened. The unlikely pair (yet maybe not so unlikely as they think) gravitated towards one another a few years ago during one of the  target practice matches they'd have with one another at the Academy. (She got first place easily, but instead of being upset, he asked her for advice.) Naruto didn't have any friends, not really, since, well, everyone or disliked hated him. And the short Hatake wasn't exactly picky with who she was friends with, as she didn't have any of her own either. The duo got along surprisingly well, they happened to have an attraction to the color orange that couldn't (wouldn't) be explained nor apologized for, and they both liked to eat the ramen from Ichiraku's. Naruto would often spend majority of his time by her side, whether it be at school, training, or even pranking people (she didn't participate but she watched for amusement.) Kaesa shrugged when asked about how she "could tolerate how loud he was" and defended him strongly, saying how it was unfair to assume that he was the annoying one, considering she was known for throwing people out of windows and into literal, concrete, solid, walls when she got even a little irritated. (She later proved her point by tossing a kid who called the bright blond a nuisance, out the open, two story window in their classroom.)</p><p>(He appreciated it.)</p><p>Another thing that, was ab-so-lute-ly unexpected, that maybe even she couldn't explain with her own words, is her somehow—maybe even questionable (maybe not that questionable)—friendship with Uchiha Sasuke. This relationship had more words (and tears on Sasuke's behalf) when she had beat him mercilessly during a sparring match at the tender age of eight. While their classmates expected him to win, Uchiha prodigy and all, they were taken by the helm and rocked when she promptly dodged his easy fist and knocked him out with an upper cut move, that she learned from Kakashi, all within the first ten seconds. The next day he sought her out after class and demanded a re-match, saying that Kaesa pulled a cheap trick, only to have his ass handed to him, again. Eventually their "spars" became fights, then training, seeing as once they were comfortable enough, they gave one another advice on certain techniques and methods. (She taught him how to use chakra in the soles of his feet to faster, and he taught her how to recognize genjutsu faster.) When she heard about the Uchiha clan massacre, Kaesa was surprised when he showed up the following morning, not saying anything, only clutching her hand that had grounded him, a wordless bond forming in the duo. She understood that sometimes, not saying anything was the better solution, and that he would tell her about it when he was ready to.</p><p>(He appreciated it.)</p><p>That being said, you couldn't have one without the other. At first, when her relationships with them began, Naruto and Sasuke would constantly bicker and fight with each other, for the first six months, about who was her best friend. She ended that argument by saying that they could all just be triangle of best friends, that way they didn't have to get so angry and jealous all the time over her. (Both of them gave her such nasty, stinky looks that she ended up punching them out the classroom.) Later, after realizing it was most likely the safest idea, Sasuke and Naruto silently became friends in order to survive, and hang out with Kaesa together without getting bruised. It took quicker then she expected, but eventually the two boys stopped arguing less, and when they did, Kaesa recognized that it was playful, not hateful. Unintentionally, they became the class's most tight-knitted friend group there was, and weren't ever seen in pairs or singles, just three's. Naruto and Sasuke relied on Kaesa to soothe the nauseating storm within them, and Kaesa relied on her boys to keep her moving. Girls in their class were jealous over how Sasuke was so open and close to her, and some of the guys were frustrated with her choice of friends (wishing it were them instead), as Naruto and Sasuke were so different yet so similar, with Hatake to keep them balanced.</p><p>"If you keep thinking, you're gonna catch wrinkles 'tebayo." Kaesa glanced to her right, meeting Naruto's amused eyes. She was so lost, so far gone in her thoughts she forgot she was with them.</p><p>Sasuke, on her left, scoffed with annoyance. "You can't catch wrinkles, dobe. Only form them." The affect the Uchiha's words had was almost immediately, as Naruto's once mirth honed orbs turned angry, snapping his head in the Sasuke's direction. Kaesa irritatedly exhaled out her nose, skinny hand rubbing the dark marks under her eyes tiredly.</p><p>This happen every morning, the three always walking together, with the stubby girl always between them, Naruto always on her right, and Sasuke always on her left. They would meet up outside her house, sometimes joining her for breakfast (something Kakashi would avoid at all costs once he figured out how messy and disastrous they were), going to the Ninja Academy afterwards. They wouldn't fight all the time, there were days were Sasuke had his moods where he would simply not talk to anyone, too angry and bitter from thinking too long, too caught up, and then there were days where Naruto would be simply too exhausted to, where the heavily weighing loneliness and words from others would sink into his skin, burning and ruining his already aching bones.</p><p>"Shut up teme," the blond hisses, blue eyes so squinted they're merely paper-cut slits on his tan face. Sasuke shoots him an unimpressed, blank look. The two glare at each other for another moment before facing forward, frowns etching on their mouths. Giving her boys an exasperating look, Kaesa slaps the back of their heads that causes them to yelp and turn towards her, as if she were the problem.</p><p>"Glare at me like that again and I will knock you into next week," she promises, dark eyes narrowed firmly as she told the pair. "Anyways, I was wondering if we were going to end up as a team together or not." Which wasn't entirely true, but she did wonder about it sometimes, especially since they finally graduated yesterday. Their teamwork was actually pretty good when the three weren't fighting one another, though it would be a somewhat scary idea if they were put into a group. One Hatake, Uchiha and Uzumaki is a recipe for disaster that not even Iruka, their Academy sensei, could prevent if he truly wanted to. The thought of him protesting and sputtering at the horrifying prospect made Kaesa snort.</p><p>Sasuke hummed, mulling it over as well now that she had brought it up. He, too, wondered if they'd even allow it. It all depended on the what the Hokage believed was best, and how everybody's averages looked like, since they wanted all the groups to fair out evenly. Kaesa (or Nara Shikamaru, the lazy ass—both of them) could've easily been the class rookie, but when he asked her about it, she stated that it was too much effort to meet such high expectations, making him taking that spot instead. (Which absolutely annoys him sometimes still, because she was the clear prodigy, not him dammit.) Naruto had the lowest grades, academically, but he was always more than physically capable—not that he would ever admit. The Uchiha himself considered to be more in the middle when placed next to them, not too intelligent and still just as physically capable.</p><p>"I don't know much about the Uzumaki clan," glances at a twitching Naruto, "but I know that it's either dangerous or stupidly brilliant to put a Hatake and a Uchiha clan member together." The blackette says, pausing briefly. "I'd say that under normal circumstances that they would separate us, for political and power reasons, but because of how obnoxiously close and interdependent we are on one another, they're most likely going to team us together."</p><p>Naruto's blinking as if whatever Sasuke had just said made absolutely no sense, moving his arms behind his head, crossing them. "Wh't do ya mean?" He asks, not catching on.</p><p>The other boy just rubs his face, attempting to smooth out any growing knots of tension, focusing on why he shouldn't strangle his friend. Feeling this, Kaesa snorts again and takes the liberty of thankfully answering for him. "If I were placed on a team with Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura instead of Sasuke and you, how would you feel?" Despite asking, she already knows the answer, since Naruto is the most affectionate out of the three, and would be immensely enraged and hurt if they weren't grouped together.</p><p>Uzumaki startles at the idea, face twisting, sour and distasteful, replying with a hostile, "Teme and I would beat down the Hokage's door 'tebayo!" Said boy hisses out a not-so harsh dobe, uncannily softer then it usually would be. (The other two don't comment on it but the warmth on their complexions says they heard it.)</p><p>Kaesa's lips carry up, grinning, all white and shiny teeth to be accounted for. "Exactly our point." Reaching down, she feels around her pants for a lollipop and pulls one out from her pocket, unwrapping it and all but tosses the sweet in her mouth so that only the little white stick pops out. "The same would happen if either of you were put in the same position. But, I wouldn't worry; it'll be bad enough if there's two short tempered people arguing furiously, but a Uchiha speaking up? Ohhh boy."</p><p>Sasuke rolls his eyes unattractively at the Hatake's words, the pride that spikes in his back speaks differently. Naruto laughs at him then, teasing (unknowingly flirting) the said boy, and then of course the heart in the pale, commonly called cold chest trips over its beat, and why on earth would it ever stop to begin with—</p><p>The silver haired girl notes the smallest bit of a rose tint in the taller boy's cheeks, right underneath his eyes that keeps moving around unusually, nervously, when he usually would just look at either her or Naruto, and—oh. Their eyes meet and the two dark orbed people keep the stare going before Kaesa's lips slowly, slyly, curl up, her lids easing down half way. Oh. Sasuke's nose flares a thousand warnings but at that point she's figured it out and there is no way they aren't going to talk about this later.</p><p>Sensing this, the Uchiha speeds up his walking, eager to subtly hide his scorched face from the smart and cunning girl (that he kind of wanted to punch now) but said woman released a wheezing, startling snort, louder than her previous ones and dashes for him, spurring on a curious and confused Naruto with new found mischievousness, that made him pester the other two, wanting to be let on the silent joke.</p><p>"There is—"</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"—no way, th—"</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>It's silent for a hot, tensing moment, before Kaesa's slippery words ooze out.</p><p>"There'snowayit'shim," she squeals out, now sprinting from Sasuke, who let out a loud frustrated noise–that he had no idea where it came from–and chases after her with angry determination. The blond boy stands there briefly stunned and even more confused, not catching a single word of whatever the hell she just spurted out, but runs madly after them, screaming words of profanity and curiosity at them.</p><p>-</p><p>To say the Ninja Academy was a small, cramped building would be an understatement. The place was built like a bowl-cut hairstyle, horrible orange and green streaks of residue paint melted down the cracks in the summer because of the ridiculous heatwaves they'd have once July arrived. And while there were windows, they barely did anything to relieve the stuffy, thick, steaming air that would linger and grow in the classrooms, especially the ones that were facing the sun when noon hits. To say that Kaesa hated the place, would be an understatement.</p><p>Despite her hostility towards the building, she never missed a day of school, even when she was under the weather or, well, when the weather was under her. Sliding the old and creaking door open, the young Hatake entered her classroom that she had spent the last nine years in. While the room wasn't any different than the other rooms, she still took the time to appreciate and admire it, seeing as it would probably be the last time she'd be in there. Instead of individual desks, there were columns of one continuous counter (desk) lined in rows, leaving enough room in the front to practice jutsu's or for Iruka to walk around as he taught.</p><p>Kaesa moved forward, weaving between chatting soon-to-be ex-classmates, heading for the third row, towards the very end. The three of them would always sit there, seeing as that was originally Sasuke's first seat, and the little shit didn't want to sit with them at first until they kicked out whoever was there next to him. Brushing her fingertips on the tethered wood, she let her hand mindlessly stroke it, feeling all the bumps and ridges that generations of previous students left behind. She hummed in thought, wondering if she'd get in trouble if she carved in her initials into the desk, deciding that she'd ask Naruto and Sasuke once they—</p><p>"How long a'e you gonna stare at the wood for?" Naruto's amused voice gently fell on Kaesa's shoulders like a blanket, buttering and softening her up, cutting her thoughts off. Looking up, her two best friends were seated in front of her, watching with indescribable stares that made her unconscious tense shoulders settle down. They'd often watch Kaesa with a sense of fond content when she wasn't screaming or teasing the pair (though they like that side of her too) and would instead relax with an alluring peaceful aura buzzing over her.</p><p>The silver haired woman snorts quietly, lips quirking up, "I'm hoping it grows legs and kicks your ass." Kaesa liked running through their feathers roughly, ruining the smooth shine, just to see how far and irritably they'd stand; and they'd let her, in return, plucking hers off, till they all blew up.</p><p>Sasuke, who hadn't entirely recovered from her sly, sneaky, teasing glares at the faux innocent face she put on. "Meinu," he hisses out between seething, tight teeth. Said woman's smirk fell, fury swirling in her black eyes as she jumps forward and latches onto him, tiny, pale hands pressing into his neck, halting him from being able to breath, his lips already turning white. (Though they know she'd stop eventually once satisfied.) The blond boy beside them had his arms wrapped firmly around her waist, exasperated phrases, "he's not worth it, oh my god teme why would you do this," escapes his mouth, wondering how he ended up doing this every time Sasuke opened his mouth. A few of their classmates watched with blank expressions, already used to their shenanigans and behavior.</p><p>"Get away from Sasuke-kun!" Two, shrill voices yell out angrily, pausing the three of them momentarily to look at the back of the classroom. Sitting directly behind them were Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, two once best friends—now rivals for Sasuke's romantic affections once they realized they were crushing on the same (very uninterested) black haired boy. (Now Kaesa could snort, and relish in it.) Sakura had bright, bubblegum pink hair that was longer than the girl's respect for anybody besides the Uchiha, forehead twice as big as her ever charming patience. Ino, on the other hand, had long dry, blond—almost white—hair that was always in a tight, pulled back ponytail. She's just a bitch, Kaesa thought to herself, lips pulling down. While Sakura was just rude and plain annoying, Ino had a wicked tongue that used on everybody she knew, apart from said desirable boy, often being unnecessarily mean towards Kaesa and Naruto the most.</p><p>Sasuke eyed them dryly, not bothering to stand up for them because a) Kaesa could defend anybody and certainly did not need anybody's help and b) the last time he tried doing that, it made things far worse, as the hostile Hatake socked Ino right on the nose, landing them all with cleaning up around the village, including said blond, who didn't stop flirting with the blackette, which caused the situation to worsen (by god how that even happened is messy all on its own) since at that point even Naruto got so fed up (jealous) that almost got into a physical fight with her. His blond sou—friend scoffed irritably and turned back to Kaesa, who was now sticking her very blue tongue out at them, and finally yanked her off, easing her in between the tight, narrow space left by their hips. Sasuke and Naruto's touched with familiarity and the silver woman tipped her head back so it rested where they met.</p><p>"Make me," the cunning woman snarked back, her words full of overconfidence and such smug that had the yipping girls yelled out more unnoticed words. Naruto reached down into Kaesa's pockets and pulled out two lollipops, moving them to hold over her head so Sasuke could pick the flavor he wanted, even though he always ends up picking the same one; cherry. Plopping the bright, sweet orange one in his mouth, the Uzumaki sucked and chewed on it while thinking of how, once upon a time, he literally prayed for Sakura to be his soulmate. Yikes, he thought. For a very long time, before he and the sarcastic pair became his closest friends, he had the biggest crush on her, following the snotty everywhere he could, begging to be her boyfriend.</p><p>"Hey! Don't ignore us!" Ino screeches out, white face red with frustration, fists raised high, ready to knock the Hatake girl down. Sakura is next to her, hands planted sternly on her hips, shouting words of profanity at them (her) in hopes of getting their (her) attention. Kaesa turns over her shoulders, eyelids droopy and smirk so sly and high that it eggs the two girls on to climb over the desks and towards her.</p><p>Just as if somebody above, in whatever heaven (or hell) there was, heard all the commotion, Iruka slides his classroom door but stops at the scene laid before him like a buffet, trying to entice him in more, he blanks out. Majority of the class is either tucked in the corners of the room like he taught his students to whenever a fight broke out, his two abrasive and passionate students (Ino and Sakura) are mid-leap over some boys whom are crouched so low to the ground, that he didn't know was even possible, one of his most troublemaking student is giving them the most victorious and cunning look he only once ever saw on the other Hatake, his most trouble making student is turned around while pressed up against the other two as he sticks his orange tongue out at them, pieces of whatever scattered on it, and finally, the other student that was quietly as sneaky and exhausting had his middle finger up so high he swore he heard a clicking sound as it expanded, and then he decided that he couldn't possibly wanted to know what was happening before he arrived.</p><p>I'm going to take Genma up on his offer, Iruka thinks, half wanting to forget that this class ever existed, the other half wanting to forget that he existed. Drinking sounded appropriate, and anybody whoever met at least one of these teenagers, would wholeheartedly understand. Choosing not to say anything, Iruka walks up to the front of his room, plopping his behind on the old, wooden table that sat in back of him, crossing one leg over the other. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed how all of his (ex) students mumbled and sat down (finally) as he shuffled some of his papers around until he found the one where the team names lay on.</p><p>"I'd like to start by saying that each and every one of you," has been such a burning, exhausting pain in the ass, "has become my pride and joy, and that I'm so immensely happy," that none of you won't be coming back, "that you're so much closer to becoming true, full-fledged shinobi which," will end up choking and rocking the world so much, that everyone will need deep memory therapy. "will change and shape the future." Iruka says, smiling with so much strain mixed in with genuine confused happiness, that all his students cringe or wince, not at all convinced. "I will now start reading out your genin teams that you'll be with until you eventually rank up to chunin."</p><p>Kaesa snorts and turns to her right, meeting Naruto's vexatious eyes and lazily grins. She doesn't bother glancing at Sasuke, she knows he's more focused in on what teams there are, then she or Naruto are. He wiggles his blond eyebrows at her, in return she scrunches and moves her tiny nose at him, the two repeating these motions until they giggle at one another. Sasuke watches them from the corner of his eye, snorting at the idiocy and playfulness they blanketed themselves with. He's tempted to pop it but decides against it as he rather enjoys their antics.</p><p>"—lastly, in Team Seven, will be Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kaesa," Iruka finishes, brown eyes glancing up in time to see that two of the three members in the new genin squad were standing up, arms up and cheering. The more relaxed and levelheaded (shy) boy was watching them with a smirk as the pair of hooligans shouted and made promises of being the best genin team there ever was. The Academy teacher had no idea why the Hokage put them together, only understanding if it were because of their relationship, but the chaos that was going to be ensued made Iruka promise himself to find Genma immediately after he finished grading another class's tests. "Once you've finished lunch, you guys can wait in here until your new sensei comes to get you," he tells them, saying a rather suspiciously quick goodbye, and promptly leaves, muttering something about blacking out.</p><p>As soon he left, the (chaotic) trio of friends give the other teams mocking waves and take their leave as well, eager to quickly eat lunch and meet their new sensei. Naruto yelled out something towards the smirking Uchiha, Kaesa laughing in the middle of them.</p><p>(Unbeknownst to them, this would mark the start, of everything.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I know this seems very goofy, funny and like a very goodnatured chapter, but I want them to be cocky and carefree, thinking that everything would end up turning out alright. At least mostly until the fight with Zabuza and Haku where they basically get a wake up call. I know that some of the characters I've introduced already are a little OOC but I want it to appear as though everybody's in a complacent state, no troubles or worries yet. Also, I think that a tired, mentally-strained, alcoholic Iruka is somewhat interesting--though I do promise he won't be like for long, especially as time does progress. There's still going to be a lot of humor and teasing in the storyline as the book continues, though, once Gaara dies (and is brought back to life) it'll mellow out and be very focused and angsty. I won't be introducing Obito until after the Wave Country mission, and even when I do, it'll be a very minor appearance seeing as though I can't have them click into place right off the bat. Lastly, go ahead and feel(is this how you spell free? it looks wrong what) free to give me some advice and thoughts, I'm very curious to see if this direction is a better path to take instead of my original one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>